


Days Like These

by The_Angry_Bunny



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Angry_Bunny/pseuds/The_Angry_Bunny
Summary: Follow college students in their day to day lives.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Days Like These

The sign of the over the door the 'Moonlight Coffee'. A quaint little shop, stars dangling from above, a few people chatting amongst themselves as they drink there coffee. Ivan Goode prepares fresh grounds from the morning rush tomorrow. The bell inside rings, he looks up to see his sister in law walk in, holding the door open for her companion. "Welcome back, you two." Grinning as a Ashley walks in, grabbing Dawn's hand, to help herself get inside.

Dawn hooks her arm with Ashley's , walking over to the counter, where Ivan and her sister have both come closer to talk. "Shouldn't you too be working?" Helping Ashley sit down and setting down her bag. Ashley setting up her laptop and book for homework.

Helen rolled her eyes at her sister. "Yes it is and you know that, Dawn, now get to work." Getting an apron from behind the counter and tossing it at her. "Start with the dishes." 

"Well if you guys want me to help run the place in the future I have to work on school." Putting the apron on. "Plus we close in an hour anyway." Going behind the counter to to get started on dishes.

"Plenty of time for another rush to come in." Ivan quips back, getting a tablet. "Now what can I get for you Ashley?" 

Ashley smiles, "You know, the usual, a caramel mocha with whip." Getting a pair of headphone out, leaving one ear open as she starts typing.

"Coming right up!" Helen smiles, who had already started making it.

The hour comes and goes, as people trickle in and out. Ashley had already finished her homework and her drink. All that's left to do is finish bussing the tables, count the tills and prepare for tomorrow.

"So how was school you two?" Looking over her shoulder to Dawn.

"Just the same old." The 20 year old says. "Oh!" Putting down down her cleaning supplies, turning around, her short coiled hair bouncing as she turns. "I have a friend who looking for a job."

"I thought Ashley didn't want to work in the shop." Ivan laughs, his head nearly grazing the hanging star-shaped lights.

"She's my girlfriend, not my friend, Ivan." Pouting a little.

Looking in the direction on the conversation. "You know the reason why I don't want to Ivan." Tapping a finger on her glasses. "And I'm not your friend, Dawn?" Ashely says sarcastically. 

Groaning, "You know what I mean!" turning back to the dishes. "Anyway, his name is Jason, he's a freshman."

"Oh really? The icy eyed man says, looking over his glasses. "Does he have experience?"

"He says he worked in a pizza place before with his sister." Ashely notes.

"I'm not sure, what do you think Helen?" He says turning to his wife.

"I say bring him in, give him a few days to test how he feels." Helen throws her wash cloth to the side. "Dawn, Ash, tell him to come in with you when he can."

Dawn gives a big grin. "Aye aye, captain!" Giving a little salute.

As the chores get done and homework is complete, the sun sets over the city. The Jacksons settle for bed, preparing for another day for at the Moonlight Coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome! I'm still pretty novice to writing.


End file.
